Aurora
by NJay
Summary: She's a high class socialite, he's a low class stoner... but sometimes love can make wonderful changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurora**

**Chapter #1: 4****th**** of July**

_Maybe it was because I've spent the last years of high school in an all-girls school and then continuing this one-gender establishment tradition all through college that made me stay stuck on this particular guy... I'm not sure, but I remember how it all started._

_July 4, 2003_

Me and my friends, Cassandra and Olivia, were in the mood for ice-cream so I asked the chauffeur to stop by at Slausen's.

We sat down on the bar stools as we waited for the order when three other girls entered the ice-cream parlor giggling. They froze when they saw me.

"Rhonda?." The dark-skinned blonde blurted.

"Nadine!." I exclaimed and ran over to hug her. "How are you?."

"I'm good! How have you been?." She asked back as we broke the hug, still holding each other's hands.

"I'm doing great! I'm gonna be getting my license next week and daddy's gonna buy me a cute red mustang!."

"That's oh-so-wonderful Rhonda." The familiar redhead clasped her hands together.

"You have no idea how much I miss those words." I told Lila as I hugged her. "You too Sheena."

"Aww.." Sheena joined in our hug. "I missed you too Rhonda."

I introduced them to Olivia and Cassandra who were greeted heartily by the trio, them on the other hand…

"Those were your friends?." Olivia's nose wrinkled from the intenseness of her scowl as we got back into my dad's limo.

"Why the face?." I asked defendingly.

"Ya Olivia," Cassandra said. "I mean they're public school girls, what else would you expect?."

"Hey. You don't talk about my friends like that, got it?." I pointed a warning finger at them.

They both nodded obligingly.

"So does that mean you're going to that fourth of July party they're having?." Olivia asked.

"Is that any of your business?." I asked.

I may have transferred to a pricey high school but I haven't forgotten my roots.

I looked at the piece of paper with Harold's address written on it… I couldn't wait to see them all again.

**Author's Note: Yes I'm back, finally. Sorry for being away for so long and sorry for the really short chapter. There's more to come, I'll be updating soon. Happy 4****th**** of July to all my American readers 3..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2: Return**

_'I'm Outside.'_ I texted Nadine as the Chauffeur parked my dad's limo in front of their house.

We decided to go to the party together since it'll be awkward if I entered by myself.

"Hey." Nadine greeted as she entered the limo.

"Hi." I greeted back.

"Nervous?." She smiled at me.

"A little," I chuckled. "I like your outfit. Green's always been your colour."

"Thanks. Red's always been your colour too." She complimented my red A-line dress.

We finally reached Harold's place and knocked on the door but nobody was opening.

"It's really noisy in there." I remarked.

Nadine turned the door knob and found that it was open.

"Guess we should've tried that in the first place." Nadine shrugged with a smile.

As soon as we entered we saw Harold silence everyone.

"Guys come on let's go to the roof to see the fireworks!." He announced and everyone followed suit.

"Let's follow them." Nadine grabbed my hand and we climbed to the roof where Sheena, Lila and Phoebe saw us and ran up to us.

"Rhonda you came!." Sheena squeaked.

"Omigosh Rhonda it really is you!." Phoebe told me. She looked so pretty without her glasses on.

"Finally listened to my advice switched to lenses Phoebe?." I smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Phoebe chuckled. "You haven't changed."

"Everyone! Come and meet Rhonda!." Lila called out and soon everybody gathered around us.

I missed all these faces, there was Stinky and Harold, Patty, Iggy, Curly; who didn't give me the shudders anymore. Gerald, Arnold and Helga holding hands and Sid.  
He was still the skinny kid I always knew but he had such a badass aura to him.

**Author's Note: Sorry this was short but I got a midterm coming up. So expect the next update on the weekend.  
Thanks for your reviews =D and also the amount of people reading and re-reading this fic for the past 3 days as I've seen from the traffic stats. I promise the next chapters are gonna contain more.  
For now, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter#3-Princess**

The girls have been updating me on everything that's happened since I've left PHS118. How Arnold and Helga getting back together, Harold joining the wrestling team plus Sid's band which consisted of Sid, Harold, Stinky and Brainy.

"Wow Brainy." I said to the nerdy kid I've known since preschool, " I didn't know you had it in you."

Brainy just shyly sipped on his cola after mumbling an unsure 'Thank-you.'

"You can barely hear this guy when he talks but he sure can play loud!." Sid told me as he put his arm around Brainy.

"So how-come you decided to form a band?." I asked Sid.

"What's your point?." Sid raised a brow at me.

"Like how come you didn't do something else at school? Like maybe join a sports team or something?."

"Sports team? Don't mock me." Sid crossed his arms.

"Sid used to be part of the school's soccer team," Harold said with a mouth full of chips. "till he got kicked out or something."

"I didn't get kicked out Harold, I just quit the team!."

"Why'd you quit the team?." I asked.

"Them jock-folks always kickin' his behind." Stinky replied.

"Plus when Sid retaliated, Coach Peters warned that he only had one more chance to stay out of trouble and stay on the team."

"So I maintained my dignity and let myself out the door. End of story."

Everybody was quiet for a few seconds…

"You still are trouble Sid." I told him as I munched on my s'more.

Sid looked at me for a bit then looked ahead of him, "And you're still _you_." He mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?." I asked him.

He looked back at me and gave me a cheeky smile and winked. "Nothing."

Something about that wink sent a light bolt of electricity down my spine…

"Ok, now that _someone's_ done flirting," Harold teased. "I wanna go check out that abandoned parking lot downtown tomorrow, who's with me?."

"Parking lot Harold?." Helga scowled at the man-child.

"Yes Helga, a Parking lot. If you're too chicken to come then don't bother."

Helga just gave him a scowl then turned to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his. "I'm going if you're going." She told him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Yeesh!" Harold rolled his eyes, that girl really knew how to piss him off.

"I'm in." Sid said.

"Me too." Park joined.

"Me three." Stinky added.

"Count me out, I need to make full use of the weekend to work on Ms. Peters' report." Phoebe told them.

"Oh come on baby-girl, the paper's not due in three weeks!." Gerald placed his arm around her waist.

"But still Gerald, that doesn't give an excuse to linger and waste time."

"Baby with that beautiful brain of yours and those pretty little hands I know just one day off won't put you on hold."

"Oh man! What is this? Flirt Central?." Harold was losing his patience. "All joining me tomorrow raise your hands."

Most of the kids raised their hands. Arnold, Helga, Park, Sid, Stinky, Nadine, Gerald, Phoebe.

"That sounds interesting, can I join?." Rhonda asked.

Sid burst out laughing and the guys joined in.

"What's so funny?." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well princess… this kinda stuff… it's not really, you." Sid told her.

"Guys, I played baseball and football with you in the 4th grade." She reminded.

"Could we just let Princess join in?." Helga said frustrated. "If we keep arguing with her we'll never hear the end of it."

"Alright fine. So meet me up by Bigal's tomorrow by six, anyone late's gonna be left behind."

Rhonda gave a little victory smirk to Sid who just humphed and stood up.

"This is gonna be fun." He mumbled. "Well I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow."

"What is with him?." Rhonda asked annoyed as she looked at Sid walk away.

Helga smiled and then got up with her boyfriend and the rest of the gang as they all headed home.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. Again. I just didn't feel like I had something to write until yesterday. So thanks for checking in every now and then to see if I've updated, I really appreciate that.  
And I hope you enjoyed this chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter#4- Unfinished.**

"So here we are people, the condemned abandoned Parking Lot." Helga announced and looked sideways at me. "You can back down Princess, I can tell that your outift's dry clean only."

"Oh, haha." I told her sarcastically.

"Come on let's in before those two start a cat-fight." Harold said as he entered the parking lot.

"This is so cool! Look at all the graffiti!." Park exclaimed.

"Look at all these gang slogans." Sid said as he touched the graffiti.

"You seem to know about gangs…" I told him.

Sid kept his eyes on one of the graffiti signs, "Ya I was part of one." Then turned to me and gave me an assured smile. "But not for long."

"What type of gang?." I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to not know." He walked past me.

I just rolled my eyes and walked around the abandoned parking lot building checking out more graffiti.

One particular graffiti caught my eye it said _'Rhon' _,

"Hey guys! Come check this out." I called to the gang.

"What's up Rhonda?." Nadine asked as she and the gang ran up to her, including Sid.

"Look at this, it says Rhon …" I giggled. "It's like someone wanted to write my name."

"Or maybe someone's actually named Rhon." Park suggested.

"Don't they usually spell that R-O-N?." Harold asked.

So we had an hour long discussion on how different cultures spelled that name and how it evolved to be that way … yes- even I was surprised.

Harold was starting to get a headache from all that discussion so we decided to go over to Slausen's. Sid declined saying he had to get home to help his dad with something.

I don't understand why his mood suddenly changed ever since we came back from that parking lot.

Sid lay on his bed staring blankly at the wall as he blew out a trail of smoke and watched it thin out an disappear into the air … that smoke was like the feelings he once had for Rhonda.

_At least he thought that's how it was… _

**Author Note: another short chap I know, but I gotta off to uni in a few minutes. I'll update soon I promise.  
Thanks for your comments and love 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter#5: Flashbacks**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it so long… again, but here it is! I needed some time to get the inspiration for this chapter which I'm dedicating it to, 9HelgaPataki9, thank you so much for featuring my fic! 3 3 3.  
Hope this was worth the wait.**

_"Sid"_

_June 2001_

"What's this?." I asked when Rhonda handed me an envelope.

"An invitation. To my farewell party Sid, and you're invited." She replied.

"Going to _Gay_ Paris again?." I smirked.

"Oh ha-ha." She rolled her eyes, "Could you just stop the smartass act and just take the invitation already?."

I took the invitation and watched her walk off to give out more invitations before I opened mine.

It was for a farewell party alright … a farewell party for her leaving PHS118.

_I took a deep breath when we reached her home at the night of the party. _

"You'll do great Sid, I just know it." Stinky gave me an assuring smile.

"Thanks man." I told him. "I just hope she'll be worth it."

"She will. Now let's just get in already." Harold pushed me aside and rung the doorbell.

"Guys!." Rhonda greeted us. "I'm so glad you came!."

"Thank you for inviting us Miss Rhonda." Stinky replied like a country gentleman as we entered her house.

_Everybody was there, and by everybody I mean the original PS118 gang, the kids we all grew up with. The friends we kept through the years plus some extras, all in this huge living room._

"So when are we gonna go with the plan again?." Harold asked as we headed towards the snack table.

"At nine sharp, that's a couple of hours from now. I need you guys to go around and make sure the other guys are clear on what to do alright?."

_Harold and Stinky did as they were told while I stayed put at the snack table. I was too nervous to mingle with anybody right now._

_As soon as I got the news that Rhonda will be leaving to a classy school an hour away from PHS118 I just couldn't describe how I felt, the girl of my dreams since the fourth grade is leaving so soon and she still doesn't know how I feel towards her!._

_I mean I've liked other girls but she was always the one I was really fond of. She was classy and confident, and mature in a way.  
It was like she was her own person, she wasn't acting out what she saw in the magazines like how the other girls our age did. And better dressed._

_Sure she didn't seem like she was my type, I was a runt she was like some fancy poodle. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd would wear brand names that even a spelling bee champion our age couldn't spell or pronounce!._

_I was over at mom's place yesterday and told her about my… dilemma. She suggested that if I found it hard to directly tell her how I felt towards I could do it some other way, through something I was good at. In this case, guitar.  
My uncle Tony's been teaching me for a year now, and I wrote a little song for her. Harold and the guys thought it was gay, Arnold on the other hand…_

_"_Guys, give him a break guys. He's only expressing his feelings, that's a really hard thing to do."

"Arnold my brother, the hardest thing any of does doesn't compare to what you did." Gerald told him. "I mean, you are dating Helga G. Pataki man!."

_All the guys just burst out laughing so hard that I felt Mighty Pete rock from under my feet._

"Very funny you guys." Arnold sarcastically told them.

_The boys and I managed to smuggle my guitar after lying to Rhonda about some girls sneaking into her room and trying on her brand name dresses. _

"What are you guys talking about? No one was in my room, and my wardrobe was untou-." Rhonda paused as she came down the stairs to her living room with all the lights turned off.

"What's going on?."

_At that moment, a light was shown on the spot I was sitting on._

"Rhonda Lloyd," I started as I strung some chords on my guitar. "this is a song I wrote just for you. I hope you'll like it, I call it 'Girl in Red'"

So I sang my song to her, despite my nervousness my voice came out stable, but I was too scared to look at her. Everybody was silent, listening to my song like I was some kind of bigshot singer.

"_That pretty girl … in red…"_ I finished my song and finally got the courage to look up.

_Everybody regained their composure and applauded, the girl of my dreams was still in awe._

_I didn't know what else to do but to give her an innocent smile as I walked up to her, both of still awestruck to talk._

"Rhonda I-."

_Before I could continue we heard a couple of wild laughs and giggles coming from the snack table. It was Nadine, Sheena and Eugene. And they seemed out of it._

"Guys, is everything ok with you?." Phoebe asked.

_Helga grabbed Sheena's cup, it smelled like her mom's 'smoothies'._

"I think someone spiked the punch." She concluded.

_All eyes suddenly turned to me, of course, I was the resident bad boy. Only this time I was innocent._

"Guys, I swear I didn't do this." I raised my hands in defense.

"I saw you lingering at the snack table longer than anyone else!." Rhonda shouted angrily. "You used your song as a decoy so it would seem like you never had anything to do with is, how could you Sid? This is probably going to be the last party I have with you guys and you ruined it!."

"Rhonda-."

"Just leave!." She pointed at the front door with eyes flooded with her precious tears.

_I tried to justify myself but before I could start Harold grabbed me and walked towards the front door with Stinky and I._

"But guys!."

"Clam it Sid, there's no use talking to Rhonda now. Wait till she calms down." Harold advised.

_And that was it, we left the party and a couple of days later Rhonda was off to Paris then to Aspen for the rest of the summer. I never saw her after that._

_As to who spiked the punch at her party, turns out it was Richard and Eric, some kids we met in the 6__th__ grade.  
Eric admitted to me what he did at Rhonda's party during a confrontation between me and him._

_But Rhonda never found out… until…_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_"Hello?."_

"Hey Rhonda, it's Sid … remember your farewell party?."


End file.
